


Brat

by impala1533



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Android, Bracia, M/M, choroba, miasto, przyjaźń, zima - Freeform, związek, śnieg
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala1533/pseuds/impala1533
Summary: Świat  przyszłości, s-fi, postacie z  Supernatural,  android,   Samuel Winchester, Dean.





	Brat

Mam 22 lata, na imię Samuel i niedługo umrę.   
To w ogóle jakiś cud, że tyle przeżyłem. Moje płuca i szpik okazały się nieodporne na promieniowanie i pyły. Nie widać po mnie mutacji, więc nie wysłano mnie do slumsów na przedmieściach ani za mur, zresztą, pieniądze mojego ojca, Johna Winchestera, na to by nie pozwoliły, ale… wiodę samotną egzystencję, sam w wielkim domu, kaszląc coraz mocniej, chudnąc coraz bardziej i spoglądając przez wysokie, kryształowe okna na ulice miasta.   
Mój ojciec ciągle wyjeżdża. Smukłe sterowce, limuzyny i wahadłowce zawsze są gotowe, by go przenieść tam, gdzie wymagają tego jego interesy. Wiem, że w głębi serca boleje nad tym, że tu, na Ziemi, urodził mu się chory syn. Niezdolny do lotów, niezdolny do długiego życia.   
Nie będę was zanudzał opowieściami o moich przyjaźniach, które zbyt szybko się kończyły. O smutnych lub płatnych miłostkach. O tęsknocie. Szybko zrozumiałem, że moim jedynym towarzystwem będzie Pani Samotność. Oraz własny upór i inteligencja, dostęp do laboratoriów, komputerów i bibliotek. Bo, jak nadmieniłem, mój ojciec jest bogaty, a ja inteligentny i samotny - miałem czas i środki, by wypełnić swoje życie pracą, poszukiwaniem celu, pogonią za spełnieniem marzenia.   
Dałem mu na imię Dean.   
Na początku, przyznaję to z pewnym zakłopotaniem, chciałem stworzyć dla siebie dziewczynę. Jednak pomyślałem, że tak naprawdę przez całe życie brakowało mi starszego, serdecznego, silnego brata. To zapewne przez ustawiczny brak ojca… Więc czemuż by nie?   
Wszystko co w Deanie najlepsze, wymyśliłem sam. Wygląd - wzorowany na aktorach klasycznych westernów, ubiór, detale oprogramowania, sposób poruszania się i mówienia, niski głos, charakter, osobowość, przyzwyczajenia, wspomnienia....   
Zrozumcie, ja wiedziałem, że jest androidem, moją lalką. Ale on o tym nie wiedział.   
Pamiętam ten dzień - dzień jego urodzin.   
Leżał na łóżku w swoim pokoju. Kończyłem go ubierać - wybrałem niebieskie dżinsy i czarny podkoszulek. Ostrożnie zaczesałem krótkie, jasne włosy do góry. Wpisałem do kodu programu jedzenie, czesanie się, ubieranie, mycie – więc gdy go włączę, wszystko to będzie robił sam. Z bliska przyjrzałem się jego nieruchomej twarzy. Stworzyłem go na zasadzie przeciwieństwa, moje ponad 190 wzrostu kontra jego 180, moje półdługie, falujące, brązowe włosy kontra króciutkie blond, moje chude i długie jak u pająka ramiona kontra silne ramiona zdrowego mężczyzny.   
Nacisnąłem odpowiednie przyciski w pilocie, który trzymałem w ręku, a Dean otworzył oczy i usiadł.   
\- Witaj, Dean – powiedziałem. - Witaj bracie.   
Zielone oczy spojrzały się na mnie spokojnie, a później Dean uśmiechnął się naprawdę cudownym uśmiechem i odpowiedział głębokim, dźwięcznym głosem:   
\- Cześć, Sammy, co dziś robimy?   
I była to najlepsza rzecz jaką usłyszałem w swoim życiu. Zapewniam.   
Przez kilka następnych miesięcy bawiłem się wspaniale. Tak naprawdę, jak nigdy dotąd. To nic, że coraz gorzej mi się oddychało i czułem przejmujący ból w całym ciele. W chwilach słabości Dean wspierał mnie i pomagał wspinać się po schodach.   
Robiliśmy także wycieczki po mieście, nawet nocą, choć kiedyś bym się na to nie odważył. Braliśmy luksusową limuzynę z kolekcji ojca i wypuszczaliśmy się na ulice, te lepsze, z oświetlonymi wystawami, i te gorsze - z ponurymi ludźmi snującymi się w mrocznych, zrujnowanych zakamarkach.   
Kiedyś natknęliśmy się na blokadę na jezdni. Kilkoro uzbrojonych obdartusów otoczyło nasze auto, lecz Dean wysiadł i najspokojniej w świecie powyrywał im broń z rąk , czasem razem z rękoma, ściskając za gardła i rozrzucając ciała jak zabawki.   
Wsiadł z powrotem do samochodu cały zbryzgany ludzką krwią, a ja pośpiesznie stamtąd odjechałem.   
\- Zauważyłeś, jaki jestem silny i szybki?- zapytał. Wydawał się tym poruszony.   
Wróciliśmy do domu i wzięliśmy kąpiel, on zmywając krew, ja – strach. Zasiedliśmy w wygodnych, wielkich fotelach przed płonącym kominkiem.   
\- Właściwie nie chciałem ich zabić - odezwał się niepewnie Dean. – Dlaczego ich zabiłem? Jestem za silny?   
Spojrzałem na niego z zaciekawieniem. Wpisałem mu w kod wrażliwość, ale skrupuły?   
Czułem coraz większe znużenie, chciało mi się spać. Chciałem uciec w sen przed przykrymi refleksjami. Cóż, gdyby nie pieniądze mojego ojca, czy sam nie mieszkałbym tam, w slumsach, w opadającym pyle, bez leków, bez świeżej żywności, bez nadziei?   
\- To nie ty jesteś za silny, tylko oni za słabi – powiedziałem melancholijnie. - Nie zamartwiaj się, Dean. Bądź przy mnie, tylko to się liczy.   
Sennie spojrzałem ma jego doskonały, ukształtowany moją ręką profil. Piegi na delikatnej skórze lśniły niczym iskierki, ciepły blask żaru z kominka podkreślał zieleń oczu. Co się z nim stanie, kiedy umrę? Jest prototypem, więc będą chcieli go zbadać, rozebrać na kawałeczki, poznawać każdy detal... A Dean jest mój, tylko mój! Sądziłem, że będę mógł przekazać go ojcu jako pożegnalny prezent, ale chyba się przeliczyłem.   
Następnego dnia zaczęły wiać silniejsze i zimniejsze wiatry ze wschodu. Przestałem wychodzić na zewnątrz. Z chłodem przyszły zadymki, a potem zasypujący ulice śnieg i zabijający wszystko, co słabsze mróz. Pozamykaliśmy część pokoi w rezydencji i schroniliśmy się w kilku pozostałych, ogrzewanych wielkimi, gazowymi kominkami.   
Wysoko, na najwyższym piętrze, gdzie rozpościerał się taras, zrobiliśmy lodowisko. Dean zalał taras wodą, a gdy zamarzła, ślizgał się na łyżwach lodzie płynnie i z wdziękiem. Dla moich płuc byłby to o wiele za duży wysiłek, ale mimo to, ubrany w wiele warstw ubrań, patrzyłem na taniec Deana aż do chwili, gdy kłucie w mej piersi stawało się nie do zniesienia, a on nie pokrywał się grubą, zimną, białą warstwą szronu. Wówczas wracaliśmy na dół niczym dwa śniegowe bałwany.   
Co jeszcze mógłbym powiedzieć o tej długiej zimie?   
Czytaliśmy książki. Lubiłem, gdy Dean czytał mi na głos, choć i ja wreszcie miałem komu poczytać. Siedzieliśmy przed kominkiem, słuchując wiatru i muzyki ze starego gramofonu. Jeśliśmy razem posiłki, a nawet dzieliłem się z Deanem połową jabłka, zapominając że on nie potrzebuje jedzenia. Z okien obserwowaliśmy zasypywane śniegiem miasto, a Dean opisywał mi kształty płatków śniegu. Opowiadaliśmy sobie historie – ja te, które pamiętałem, a on te, które mu zakodowałem.   
Odkąd zacząłem coraz bardziej słabnąć, Dean moim głosem rozmawia z moim ojcem, nadal wielkim nieobecnym. Podaje mi leki i jedzenie do łóżka, kąpie mnie i ubiera, przenosi na fotel, okrywa kocem… Jest nieoceniony. A ja coraz słabszy.   
Dziś dostałem wiadomość, że za cztery dni przyleci do nas ojciec.   
Mam całe cztery dni, by pożegnać się z Deanem.   
Mam złamane serce. Niedługo pożyję i wiem, że ojciec już dawno pogodził się z tym faktem, wiec tym bardziej ucieszyłby go dar pod postacią Deana. Może by go udoskonalili, ulepszyli, przysposobili do podróży kosmicznych, spacerów po powierzchni obcych planet i po dnach nieznanych oceanów. Może ujrzałby to, czego nigdy nie zobaczy żaden człowiek?   
A może zrobiliby z niego żołnierza, broń, narzędzie śmierci.   
Czy nie lepiej byłoby nacisnąć odpowiednie przyciski na pilocie, skasować mu pamięć, usunąć cały program DEAN i rozebrać na części, kawałek po kawałku, pomimo bólu i nieznośnego ucisku w sercu?   
Mam przed sobą kilka dni na podjęcie trudnej decyzji. Najchętniej poprosiłbym o radę Deana. Spytałbym: „Czy chcesz dalej żyć, synu?”   
Widzę go teraz przed sobą. Stoi w drzwiach, wkładając buty, sweter i kurtkę z kapturem i biorąc do ręki łyżwy. Dziś wiatr wieje i zawodzi jeszcze głośniej niż wczoraj, roznosząc biały, lodowaty woal nad zaniedbanym miastem, ale lodowisko na tarasie przyzywa Deana.   
Jeśli androidy cokolwiek kochają, z pewnością kochają śnieg i lód. 


End file.
